Jin
This article is about Jin Kazama. For the BlazBlue character with his same first name, see Jin Kisaragi. For the Art of Fighting character of the same name who is set for the sequel, see Jin (Art of Fighting). For Jin Kariya, see Kariya. For Jin Takigawa, see Jin T. How Jin joined the Tourney Jin Kazama defeated Jinpachi Mishima and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. He utilized his elite military unit, the Tekken Force, to carry out covert missions in order to engulf the world in chaos. Once he had rendered most countries' military power useless, he took over space colonies, oil fields, and other energy producing resources. He declared the Mishima Zaibatsu’s independence and waged war against the rest of the world. The Mishima Zaibatsu swept across the globe, taking over nation after nation. But as the war continued, new opposing forces slowly began to show their presence. Jin learned that Akuma was controlling the first and most powerful opposition, the G-Corporation. When the G Corporation put a price on his head, Jin announced the Smash Bros. Tourney, as if he had been waiting the G Corporation to make its move. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits kneeling in preparation. After the announcer calls his name Jin does a double kick then a punch saying "Get to your point.". Special Attacks Penetrating Fist (Neutral) Jin shoots a Dark Thunder Ball from his fist ("HAH!"). Median Line Destruction (Side) Jin does four strong jabs, finishing off with a strong punch at the enemy. You'll have to press the B button to utilize the next three hits or use all four attacks. High Jump Kick (Up) Jin jumps very high and kicks at the same time. Mental Alertness (Down) Jin strikes a pose, any attack other than a grab or projectile, which the character using Counter is struck by will turn them invincible. Avenger (Hyper Smash) Jin does a step back ("But I am a monster!") before strikes a powerful punch that knocks the enemy ("It's all that's left!"). Devil Beam (Final Smash) Jin announces "It's all that's left!" then does five Penetrating Fist attacks, jumps, then transforms into Devil Jin (with his appearance from the Tekken games) and shoots a beam from his forehead at the opponent, then lands and returns to his normal self saying "And that is what I fight.". Bonus Costume Jin's Bonus Costume is based on his Tekken: Blood Vengeance Costume. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Jin. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Jin. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Jin's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Jin steps forward then he pulls one arm back while he extends his other arm over his knee saying "The Mutare experiment...". #*Jin steps forward then he pulls one arm back while he extends his other arm over his knee saying "Power down! Enter standby!". (Mobile Armor/Mecha/Labor/Lalaloopsy character/Michael/Dormammu/Sentinel/R.O.B. victories only) #*Jin steps forward then he pulls one arm back while he extends his other arm over his knee saying "It's perfect for espionage.". (Star Fox member/SAS member/Avenger/54th Massachusetts member/Michelle/Kunimitsu/Gabi victories only) #*Jin steps forward then he pulls one arm back while he extends his other arm over his knee saying "I WILL PUT AN END TO THIS!!!". (Phoenix/Zelda/Sheik/Min/Kim E./Emily/Natalia/Heidern/Aurora/Saisyu/Ariel/Jeff/Merida/Sokaku/Tiana/Lili/Kazumi/Marco victories only) #*Jin steps forward then he pulls one arm back while he extends his other arm over his knee saying "No more blood will be shed! You understand!?". (Heihachi victories only) #With his arms crossed and back turned away from the camera, Jin says "If the world can be destroyed by a mere father/son quarrel, then so be it.". #*With his arms crossed and back turned away from the camera, Jin says "Well, in that case... Off to Russia you go!". (Peg/Mario/Coco/Meg victories only) #*With his arms crossed and back turned away from the camera, Jin says "More blood has been shed! This family, is a curse!". (Raoh/Sailor Scout/Super Reader/Gen/Ganondorf victories only) #*With his arms crossed and back turned away from the camera, Jin says "And that is why I fight.". (Kathy/Jason/Fire Luci/Dr. Tosha/Captain Tina/Xiao Foo/Chika/Lexine/Kaolla/Yachiru victories only) #*With his arms crossed and back turned away from the camera, Jin says "Not again...". (Shin victories only) #Jin punches a few times, then he kicks, then he poses, all the while saying "All right. What's next? Where else do we look?". #*Jin punches a few times, then he kicks, then he poses, all the while saying "But I am a monster! It's all that's left!". (Doctor Doom/Jagi/Khan/Kaname/King Dedede/Sazabi/Hulk/Wesker/Chris victories only) #*Jin punches a few times, then he kicks, then he poses, all the while saying "I hope you like it here, because it will be you're grave!". (Sea Horse Baian/Patra/Jackal/Kaioh/Scylla Io/Black Tom/Scorcher/Abomination/Living Laser/Klaw/Harley Quinn/Gentleman Ghost/Brainiac/Grodd/Parasite victories only) #*Jin punches a few times, then he kicks, then he poses, all the while saying "Mother, if I severely wounded you, I am sorry...". (Jun victories only) #Jin looks at the sky and says "Every single research facility has been shut down, and the data erased.". #*Jin looks at the sky and says "Then let him find out!" (Elysium/Lex Luthor/Wario/Tira/Leixia victories only) #*Jin looks at the sky and says "Go on. Tell me how taking their bate wasn't a loss. Explain it...". (Akuma/Yoshi/Peach/Miguel/Bowser victories only) #*Jin looks at the sky and says "As long as my mother is safe, that's all that matters!". (AncientOgre victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Jin punches the loser (2nd place opponent in VS Mode) enough to knock them off the screen with a Star KO scream and asks "Say hello to the bowels of Hell?!". On-Screen Appearance Jin walks up and throws off his sunglasses asking "What are you after?". Trivia *Jin's costume from Tekken: Blood Vengeance returns as a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. This is also true with Xiaoyu, Ganryu, Lee, Nina, and Kazuya. *Jin Kazama appears as Snake's contact when Snake is up against Iron Man, Barney the Dinosaur, and Gabi. Out of all the Snake codecs with Jin Kazama, Iron Man's codec is the only one without static (due to the fact that the quote that he used to force Alisa to shut down wasn't yet confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Tourney). Every other codec featuring Jin as the contact has him ending the codec with the same line he used to shut down Alisa, albeit without her name. *Eddy Gordo's On-Screen Appearance quote, "What do you want?", is similar to Jin's On-Screen Appearance quote, which is "What are you after?", as both quotes ask other characters what they want; however, it was later confirmed that Jin will have some special On-Screen Appearance quotes, mostly from Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *Since Jin Kazama didn't laugh evilly before entering Kyoto Castle in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, he is the only character who wanted Shin Kamiya to be captured that doesn't reuse a Kyoto Castle entry laugh in any portion of Super Smash Bros. Tourney (or the sequel). His father's Kyoto Castle entry laugh is recycled as a victory quote, and his grandfather's Kyoto Castle entry laugh is recycled as the Warning! Challenger Approaching! ''screen siren (Tourney 1 only) and his Final Smash quote. *Jin's Star KO quote is basically the same thing he says to shut down Alisa in Blood Vengeance, but in a different order; he says "Power down! Enter standby!" when shutting Alisa down, and he says "Enter standby! Power down!" when being sent into a Star KO. This makes him one of the only Blood Vengeance characters to use a recycled quote for a Star KO quote in the Tourney series along with Shin Kamiya, the aforementioned Alisa Bosconovitch, Ling Xiaoyu, his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, Nina Williams, and Anna Williams. *All characters found in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel, this includes the announcer, pronounce his name as "Gene", similar to how his name was pronounced in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. **When someone throws a Team Healer to Jin, the only characters that are capable of speaking and do NOT say "Jin" or "Jin Kazama" are Miguel Santos, Metal Face, Homer Simpson, Tomalak, and Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt. Miguel calls out his name as "Cheating Machine". Metal Face calls out his name as "Monado Boy". Homer says his catchphrase, "D'oh!". Tomalak calls out to him "Son of the Devil". Professor Tinkerputt calls out his name as "Rupert". *As his father uses his wooden wall breaking SFX from Kyoto Castle during certain On-Screen Appearances, Jin uses his wooden wall breaking SFX from Kyoto Castle during certain victory poses, since the floor of the Results Screen is made of wood. The characters that use this SFX in victories are Harley Quinn, Booker T. Bookworm, and Pippi. Jin's wooden wall breaking SFX from Kyoto Castle is also used as the introduction SFX for the character select screen during Special Brawl, and is used right when the announcer says "Choose your character." though the Special Brawl introduction SFX is changed to the usual explosion in the sequel. *Shin Kamiya, Jin's old school friend, also appears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel as an unlockable playable character. *Jin's voice (in all three languages) is also used in the Classic Mode intro and ending of Baby Bop as Riff's voice; for instance, in her ending, Riff would say "Get to your point." just like Jin before Hero is sung, and after Barney sings "And everyday, who delivers packages and letters?", Riff answers "Shin Kamiya!" instead of "A mail carrier!". Recently, it has been confirmed that Riff will speak EXACTLY like Jin in all languages in his own cutscenes. **Also, like Riff, when Jin throws a Team Healer to BJ, he doesn't call him "BJ", he calls him "Beej". *Jin's English voice actor, Darren Daniels, does not only do just Jin's English voice, but he also does the English voice for his Devil form, RoboQuad, Gekkou and R.O.B.. *Jin's French voice actor, Romain Barbieux, does not only do just Jin's French voice, but he also does the French voice of his Devil form, Ghost Rider, Dampierre, Super Why, and Snook. *Jin's Japanese voice actor, Isshin Chiba, does not only do just Jin's Japanese voice, but he also does the Japanese voice of his Devil form, Bentley, Jedah, and Dr. N. Trophy. *Jin's Mandarin Chinese voice actor, Lin Xie Zhong, does not only do just Jin's Mandarin Chinese voice, but he also does the Mandarin Chinese voice of his Devil form and Shivers. *Jin's German voice actor, Christian Rudolph, does not only do just Jin's German voice, but he also does the Mandarin German voice of his Devil form and Merlon. *Jin's Arabic voice actor, Christian Rudolph, does not only do just Jin's Arabic voice, but he also does the Arabic voice of his Devil form and Tiger Mask. *There's a character from Art of Fighting with his name set to appear in the sequel. *In ''Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Jin uses his victory quote against various characters, Dormammu is one example, to shut down Alisa when she was going to keep Xiaoyu out of harm's way. Jin should've told her to shut down if she couldn't succeed, but he instead told her to shut down before she could do even one attack on the Devil. In the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series, Miguel Santos demands Jin to apologize for forcing her to shut down before she could fight him. When Miguel defeats Jin, he tells him that, since he made Alisa shut down, he cheated. *Jin's dark energy from Tekken: Blood Vengeance is used in various victory poses of various characters. Unlike Jin, whose dark energy color is blue, the color of the dark energy the non-Tekken characters glow depends on the situation. It is also used for the Team Battle mode instead of using set color swaps. **In victory poses, the color of the dark energy is either purple or black, depending on who uses it. The former color is also the color of dark energy Kazuya uses in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. **If players play on the Red Team in a Team Battle, the color of the dark energy is red. The dark energy for Entei in his third victory pose, as well as that of Surtur in his second victory pose, is also red because it is created by his flames. **If players play on the Blue Team in a Team Battle, the color of the dark energy is blue. This is also the color of dark energy Jin uses in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. **If players play on the Green Team in a Team Battle, the color of the dark energy is green. *Akuma is Jin's rival in the first Tourney series game, and in the second Tourney series game it is Pigma Dengar, whereas Tree Rex is his second rival. Likewise, Dragon Shiryu is Jin's midgame opponent. Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Tekken characters Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose